roxas's fight
by dragon sword14
Summary: This is from the pov of someone that hunted down roxas for diz there might be a sokai moment im not sure this story is coming to me as i write it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I don't own anyone or thing in this story

Chapter 1

roxas is on the ground knocked out. Not surprisingly after a week straight of battles. He looks so peaceful waiting to be changed into data for a fake world but I know he didn't want to come willingly.

_Flashback_

"Your target is a nobody of the famous keyblade wielder sora. He is a member of organization XII he has the ability to wield not one but 2 keyblades oathkeeper and oblivion. We suspect he has left the organization and now is our best time to retrieve him and put him in a virtual world where he will think he has lived there for his entire life. We can use this time to restore soras memories"

"I understand give me a week and I will bring him back here" I say

"A week?" the man says that's not long

"Yes a week I work fast"

Ok I can give you a portal to find him but that's all I can do

He summons the portal and I grip my swords tightly walking through

i wonder what world i will find him on will it be a world sora visted or a new world to both of us

**Zp: Hey I am taking suggestions for the first world this person goes to and if you want to know who he is you will have to find out next chapter**

**Sora: I want to know who he is**

**roxas: but i want to know who beat me up**

**Zp: well you must wait too**

**Sora: ahh is kairi going to be in the story?**

**Zp: yes she is but not till later pls review and I give sora permissions to hunt down any flames and destroy them**

**Sora: yay**


	2. Chapter 2

**ZP: hey guys sorry about the long update my home computer is broken so I'm updating from school and I only have a half hour lunch so I'll try and update this when I can**

**Sora: what world is it?**

**ZP: read and find out**

**Disclaimer I only own this story and I replica of soras necklace I made**

Chapter 2

I emerge finding myself in a strange world finding myself transformed into a cat of all things. It takes a while before I am used to my new form and when I try and summon my swords I can't

"oh well it would sure look weird a cat holding a sword" suddenly I hear a noise I turn around and find a blue cat walking up to me her gaze sweeps over my pelt I find it a little annoying.

"Who are you?" I ask

"The better question is who are you and why are you in thunderclans territory" she replies

"Thunderclan?"

"Yes it is my clan I am the leader bluestar"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to trespass I am just traveling through"

"Why are you spying on us from another clan?" She hisses

I bare my teeth "no I say I'm from a faraway place and I am going to leave soon"

"Well since you are here you might as well stay here for the night"

She says leading me through the woods to a clearing with a lot of other cats they are suspicious of me when they catch my sent

"Who is that" a red cat says his pelt looks like fire

"He doesn't smell like any of the other clans"

"That's because I am not from around here your leader has let me stay the night before I leave" I tell him

"Is that true bluestar?" He asks

"Yes it is fireheart he is welcome here as long as he doesn't cause any trouble"

"I won't I promise" after a while bluestar jumps onto a rock and yowls "let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting"

I gasp seeing all the cats come out from all over the smell me and start asking questions bluestar stops their questions with a yowl

"The rumors are true I have let a new cat stay with us for a while"

"What's your name?" fireheart asks me

"It isn't important" I say

"Why?"

"Because I don't want people to know my name."

"Ok" he says bluestar finishes her speech and I go into a den bluestar has let me use suddenly I hear a small squeal and find kits in my den

"Hey why are you in here?" I growl

"Sorry we just wanted to see who you are"

"Just don't sneak up on me again ok?"

"Ok what is your name my name?" "Yes I want to know what it is."

"It is …

**Pup: find out next time what his name is**

**Sora: realy?**

**Pup: yep pls review and I give sora permission to hunt down flames with riku**

**Sora and riku: yeah**

**Pup: and this world is warrior from the series warriors by erin hunter I know about the way the worlds are supposed to be related to Disney but oh well**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pup: thanks to every one that's has reviewed and read this story did you like the cliffy?  
Sora: no I didn't **

**Pup: too bad you deserved it after being mean to me **

**Sora: you want to fight?**

**Pup: bring it (summons kingdom key and kingdom key d)**

**Sora: what?**

**Pup: you scared?  
Sora: never (summons fenrir)**

**Pup: kairi pls do the disclaimer (guards fenrir and swings kingdom key d at sora)**

**Sora: hey that hurt **

**Kairi: k zpup1224 doesn't own kh or anyone in this story except ocs**

Chapter 3

"My name is" I was cut off by a yowl "shadow clan is attacking!"  
Fireheart runs into the clearing and says "I saw brokenstar and several more cats crossing the border I asked them what they were doing on thunderclan territory and they attacked me I ran here as quickly as I could"

Several cats gasp

The kit mews "why are they attacking we haven't done anything to them have we?"

"It doesn't matter we just have to take care of them" says Bluestar

Bluestar calls out to firestar "im take the strongest warriors we have"

He starts shouting out names I don't listen suddenly bluestar is next to me "follow me" she commands "I want to show you how we fight"

"Ok"

Mean while

"How can this be exclaims" namine

"His memories have started to heal themselves"

"His memories were finished up to agrabah but now they are finished up to neverland"

She runs to find DIZ and tell him of what she has found

"What?!"He exclaims when she tells him her news "are you sure you didn't do that?"

"Im positive"

"Hm I wonder who could have happened to make his memories heal themselves"

In soras mind

_Who's there?_

"I'll tell you if you catch me"

_Wait up_

_Why do you looks so familiar_

"How could you have forgotten me you lazy bum"

_That voice it's so familiar_

_Is that… you kairi?_

"Yes it is sora I've missed you"

_Kairi how could I ever forget you _

"You made promise to me and I never forgot it"

"And sora before you ask im fine I am on the islands waiting for you. Please come back its boring without you and riku."

"_No kairi don't leave_" but she starts to fade away

"Sora! Don't ever forget im with you too."

"_I'll come back to you I promise"_

**Pup: is smiling while sora is on the ground knocked out**

**Kairi: how did you do that?**

**Sora: wakes up finding me smiling at him why are you smiling**

**Pup: cause I beat you**

**Riku: and he beat you good**

**Pup: plus that was my first time fighting**

**Sora, riku, and kairi: O_o **

**Roxas appears ha-ha sora you got beat up by a newbie**

**Pup: you want a turn roxas or are you taking a break from arguing with lunasunstar?**

**Roxas: how did you know about that?**

**Pup: I have read her stories and your arguments so don't make me mad or ill mail you in a box back to her**

**Roxas: Ok ill be good**

**Pup: please review and I have an idea for my next world if any of you guess it ill pm you a preview of the chapter**

**The clue is a heir of a fist must do battle with the forces of the general**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pup: sorry about the wait I have been busy studying for my math state exam I have decided to do this chapter from roxas's pov**

**Roxas: you know what I want a go at you **

**Pup: why?  
Roxas: because I can and I want to see if you are that good**

**Pup: ok **

**Roxas: ok that's it?  
pup: yep**

**Pup: nami please do the disclaimer**

**Namine: ok zpup1224 doesn't own anything in this story except the plot and any OCS he makes**

_Chapter 4_

After leaving the world that never was I find myself as a cat in the middle of a clearing with 4 trees. I wander around I find this weird smell by some trees it smelled of cats. Suddenly I hear a growl and a 3 cats appear. I try and summon my keyblades but they don't appear. I growl back at them and their leader growls "why are you in shadowclans territory?"

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to find my way out of here."

"We will escort you to 4 trees there you can leave"

"Why can't I stay?"  
"Because our leader wouldn't want you too"

"So does that give you a reason to kick me out?"  
"Yes it does. Now leave before we make you"

"Try to"

Suddenly the leader springs at me and I yowl in surprise and anger and a fire ball appears and shoots at the leader making him run away with his patrol. I smirk and walk away knowing that he won't try anything like that again.

_S-k-s-k-s-k-s-k-s-k_

Bluestar hisses and scratches the face of a black cat in front of me.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome just don't wander off in a battle again" she says before running away to attack another cat

Suddenly I find fireheart beside me and he is matching me blow for blow against the male cat in front of me. We manage to drive him away when suddenly another cat attacks us.

"Tigerclaw" fire heart spits at him.

"Fireheart and who is your new friend?"  
"That's not important you will pay for what you tried to do to Bluestar"

Fireheart springs at tigerclaw with a ferocity that surprises me

"Stay back" fireheart growls when I try to help. "This is between me and him."

"Ok but be careful."

They spring at each other and a circle appears around them as cats stop fighting each other and watch.

Fire heart swings his claw at tigerclaw which manages to rip open his ear. Tigerclaw in return claws his face. Fireheart doges his attack and trips tigerclaw and starts raking his stomach with his hind claws. Tigerclaw manages to free himself and pins fireheart on the ground suddenly fireheart goes limp and when tigerclaw starts to get off him he pushes tigerclaw into the air when tigerclaw hits the ground he gets up and runs away with the other cats following him.

**Pup: hey guys I have a poll up should roxas be able to control and summon nobodies or not?  
Roxas: you still owe me a fight and of course I want to control the nobodies **

**Pup: I know I owe you a fight and you don't decide if you can control them only I can and the readers**

**Roxas: fine but I'm still going to fight you now**

**Pup: fine by me get ready to have your end up on the floor like sora**

**Sora: I was going easy on you**

**Pup: yeah right how about I take you and roxas on if you win sora I won't take a keychain from you if roxas wins I won't send him back to lunasunstar if I win ill send roxas back to luna with some sea-salt ice cream and I get to take a key chain from you k sora**

**Roxas: ok**

**Sora: what? No way**

**Pup, Roxas: are you a chicken?  
Sora: no I'll show you**

**Pup: please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pup: this will probably be the last time I update before Easter break because my home computer doesn't have word. **

**Text from sora: did you have to beat me u so bad **

**Texting back: yes I did and sora don't think that just because you're away training that you will still keep the keychain you owe me. Because I beat both you and roxas when you 2 had formed an alliance and tried to beat me.**

**Roxas: ha-ha sora got beat up by a newbie again**

**Pup: look who's talking**

**Roxas: I went easy on you**

**Pup: then why were you begging me for mercy?  
Roxas: to make you think that you won**

**Text from sora: what keychains do you want? **

**Texting back: You are giving me 2?**

**Text from sora: yeah so you don't beat me up again**

**Texting back: ok I want **_**jungle king **_**and **_**metal chocobo**_

**Text from sora: ok i barely use those any more**

**Pup: roxas go deliver this box to lunasunstar please and don't look or I won't give you your surprise**

**Roxas I get a surprise?(takes box and runs off to deliver it to lunasunstar)**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything except the plot**

_Chapter 5_

A portal opens in front of me signaling that roxas has left this world. I go through the portal to find myself in a strange world suddenly I see a kid fighting in a boxing ring against a robot. Is that a metal fist on his fist? I wonder

Suddenly the fist glows and armor covers the kid's body. Then he passes out after defeating the robot. I turn away sticking to the shadows. I make my way back to the surface and find out I'm in a desert. Suddenly I hear a shout and a loud explosion I turn around and see 3 huge ships being destroyed by a giant floating hand. Then I see 2 giant orange colored robots leaving I follow them wondering where they are going. When I hear an explosion I look and see the boy on the ground while a girl is being dragged away from him. Suddenly a red and white robot appears attacking the person when he unsheathes his sword a beam of red light appears. The other robot disappears and the red robot takes he boy away_ what just happened? _I wonder. Sometime later I'm at a tower I climb the tower using the high jump ability when I get to the top I enter and hid in the shadows. I see the girl from earlier in a big glass bubble with a scientist and someone else watching her. Suddenly a huge screen flickers to life and I watch through it as hundreds of people attack it trying to stop it. Suddenly a robot appears ally it shouts. _So that is what the girls name is called_ suddenly the robot from before appears and starts attacking the robot but he effortlessly doges the punch. When they take the battle off the bridge I drop down and start whacking at the glass bubble with my swords. The glass doesn't break but I'm forced to stop when I hear an explosion. I retreat to the shadows and suddenly a pink robot appears with the other one I look at his armor wondering why it looks familiar then I realize this is the kid from before. The kid starts attacking the glass and suddenly the grey robot now that I get a look at him comes back all dented and hurt "none has ever done this to me before and it makes me mad!" he shouts and suddenly guns appear all over his body the pink robot puts up a force field and I add an invisible refletaga to help. When I realize the shield isn't going to hold up I summon one of my swords and threw it at the grey robot.

**Pup: Guess what world this is please and pleae don't flame**


End file.
